


Points for Punctuality

by MakaS0ul



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, One Shot, Weiss is a Useless Lesbian, based off of a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaS0ul/pseuds/MakaS0ul
Summary: “you’re the only delivery person who gets to my house in any semblance of the word fast which is why i keep requesting you but you don’t believe me and tease me constantly about it” au Freezerburn





	Points for Punctuality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! As promised, I’m posting the ask prompt I got on Tumblr. This particular prompt was sent to me by the amazing texanredrose, whom you can find both fanfiction and on Tumblr under the same name! By all means check them out! Enjoy!  
> Prompt: “you’re the only delivery person who gets to my house in any semblance of the word fast which is why i keep requesting you but you don’t believe me and tease me constantly about it” au

Weiss Schnee was a punctual person. Years of living within the Schnee Manor had ingrained a need to be timely, and even so much as a thought of being late was enough to earn, at minimum, a threatening glare from her father. “Time is Money” is something that she heard daily, and for the Schnee patriarch himself, this was doubly true. It appeared to Weiss –if his tirades were anything to go by– that every second of time wasted was millions of dollars down the drain. She’d learned quickly from his reprimands and scoldings to adopt the habit of timeliness or suffer the consequences.

  
Unfortunately for her, there was a slight drawback to her habit: she expected everyone else to maintain similar standards, and when they inevitably weren’t met, her mood soured and the rest of her day followed suit. In her mind, she knew that it was ridiculous for her to insist upon something that was entirely out of her control (and none of her business), but a habit was a habit, and part of being a Schnee was demanding perfection from everyone and everything at all times.

  
Since leaving the Schnee Manor at the tender age of 18, she’d lessened her nearly unquenchable thirst for perfection, but old habits died hard. Timeliness was something that she had refused to release, and she could scarcely imagine changing her mind on the matter. After all, who wanted to be kept waiting? As one of the single most prestigious lawyers on earth, Weiss simply couldn’t afford to waste time waiting for other bumbling dolts to do what they should have done earlier. Her former associates had learned that quickly once they had been tossed out onto the street.

  
In her personal life, she allowed herself to relax just a bit, understanding that she wasn’t truly losing money if the new dress she had ordered was a day later than anticipated. It was an annoyance, sure, but nothing that she couldn’t combat with a nice red and a luxurious soak in her clawfoot tub. She’d paid quite the premium to find a nice apartment with even better furniture, the granite on the counter tops and the stainless steel appliances in the kitchen serving as expensive reminders of her immense quality standards.  
There was a glaring issue with her kitchen however: it went virtually unused, save for the freezer where she could store frozen meals and the microwave she used to cook them in. While in college, she’d been too busy studying to learn how to cook, and she’d certainly had no need for such a skill when there were hundreds of maids and chefs waiting to do the hard work for her. Nowadays, she had time to cook, but what was the point of cooking for one and conversing with the wall? Rather than waste her time, money, and food, she opted to either purchase frozen or ready-made meals, or order food for delivery.

  
Recently, she’d found a surprisingly good Chinese place that was only about 10 minutes away from her apartment. When she had driven by on her way home one evening, nearly missing the modest restaurant crammed between a laundromat and a high-rise apartment building, she had been rather surprised to see that the delivery workers didn’t use cars, but rather bicycles to make their rounds. The lessons on efficiency she’d learned taking business classes in college rushed to the forefront of her mind, begging the question of why they would choose such an inefficient method for delivery. It seemed rather counterproductive to their interests if they wanted to actually make money.  
The first few times she had ordered, the delivery (drivers? riders?) people had been late to deliver her food, leaving the dumplings and orange chicken she had ordered unpleasantly cold. It simply boggled her mind how a restaurant that was supposedly close by could be late on delivery. Once she’d driven by, she’d realized that such a thing was nearly inevitable.

  
Briefly, Weiss had considered ordering from a different place, but the food, despite its lackluster temperature, had been surprisingly good, nearly rivaling the food she’d eaten at the manor. Was there perhaps a 5-star chef working there that had abandoned the cutthroat gourmet field for a more relaxed family-friendly one? It didn’t matter much to Weiss –the food was vexingly too damn good to pass up.

  
Weeks later, Weiss decided that she was tired of eating frozen meals for the fourth night in a row that week. It had been a hectic week filled with whiny clients and incompetent colleagues, so she felt that she had earned a rest. That night, she would take a long, relaxing bath (she’d ordered a new bath bomb that she was very keen on trying out), order take-out, and spend the rest of her evening with a bottle of red and a movie.

  
She placed her usual order of fried rice, dumplings, and some of that heavenly orange chicken before settling into the bath for a bit, fully expecting to be done by the time her food finally arrived.

  
What she didn’t expect to hear was a knock at her door just 15 minutes later. For a brief moment, she wondered if she had just imagined the knock, but another set of insistent raps to the solid wood told her otherwise. As quickly (and gracefully) as she could, she got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a bathrobe before hurrying to the door.

  
She wasn’t sure what she expected, but a veritable goddess certainly wasn’t it. The woman who stood before her –at least a foot taller than her– was built like an athlete, bulging muscles straining against the fabric of her company-issued t-shirt which was pulled tight against her rather *ahem* generous chest. It was only when Weiss managed to remember that it was considered rude to ogle at a woman’s chest that she tore her gaze away to look into amethyst orbs shining with a mixture of amusement and something else Weiss couldn’t quite put her finger on. Not only that, but the wild, golden curls that framed the young woman’s face only added a certain luster to her tanned skin that made Weiss sweat.

 

She was absolutely stunning. How dare she do this to Weiss, who was now quite embarrassed to be seen in nothing but a bathrobe?

  
“Sorry to interrupt, but did you order from Ren’s? I’m new in town so I’m not sure if I got the right place or not,” the girl said, a crooked grin settling on her features.

  
Weiss was not one to let her emotions –or in this case attraction– get the better of her. She knew that looks alone didn’t make a person, and that sexual attraction was a natural thing for many people. She’d been attracted to and dated many beautiful people, but she’d found out the hard way that beautiful looks don’t equate to a beautiful personality.

“Indeed,” she said, schooling her features into a neutral, if not slightly irritated look.

  
“Alright. Your total’s $12.73.” The girl flashed her a sickeningly beautiful smile, and Weiss’s stomach did a back flip. Really, who did this girl think she was smiling like that?

  
She went to the kitchen, stealing a breath before grabbing the money and returning to the door frame.

  
As she handed over the money, she belatedly remembered that people tend to make small talk in situations like this and all she had done so far was come off rather cold. She cleared her throat. “Did Ren’s finally get cars for their delivery workers?”

  
“No, why?” the blonde said, her brows furrowed slightly as she glanced up from counting the change.

  
Weiss blinked. “You got here rather fast. Everyone else usually arrives here 40 minutes after I place the call.” How they managed to take that much time was beyond her.

  
Something seemed to click for the other girl then, as her smile returned. “Is that why you’re in a bathrobe?”

  
Weiss spluttered, feeling her face go red. “I– you–” Sensing she wasn’t going to save anything by denying it, she sighed. “Yes.”

  
The blonde chuckled good-naturedly. “Well, I guess I’m just faster on a bike than the others. You might wanna remember that for next time.” The smile on her face was positively cheshire as her gaze darted down to the edge of Weiss’s robe that hung just above her knees before coming back up just as quickly.

  
She straightened up then, her amethyst eyes tinted with that earlier look that Weiss still couldn’t quite place. “Thank you for your business, ma’am. Please order from us again soon,” she said with a wink that left Weiss’s mouth dry.

  
Not trusting herself to speak, Weiss simply nodded, taking her food and backing away from the door. Before she could close it, the blonde leaned back. “My name’s Yang Xiao Long, by the way. Please feel free to request me next time.”

  
And Weiss certainly did just that the next time.

  
And the next time.

  
And the time after that.

  
She continued to request Yang each and every time she ordered from Ren’s, which was seemingly becoming a more frequent affair. She’d managed to convince herself that her reasons for ordering had absolutely nothing to do with how attractive Yang was. It was simply that the food was good and Yang was the only person to arrive in any semblance of the word “fast.”

  
That’s what she tried to convince herself of anyway.

  
After a month or so after Yang started delivering to her, Weiss was finding it harder and harder to ignore how attracted she was to Yang. Whenever Weiss handed over the money, Yang’s calloused, warm hands lit a fire under her skin that would only dissipate with a sufficient amount of wine in her system. Even worse than that, she was starting to get to know Yang and found that she was actually a wonderful person.

  
Through their brief interactions, Weiss had learned that Yang had a little sister who was trying to get into graduate school for engineering, that she had taken the job to help cover tuition, that she worked out almost religiously but also enjoyed eating junk food and lazing about, and that she was _very_ single.

  
Weiss had also let slip a few things about herself, including her job, hobbies, interests, and her own single status. She most _certainly_ didn’t tell Yang any of that because she was interested in her. Not at all.

  
Yang had also seemingly taken notice of Weiss’s increase in orders if her teasing was any indication. Weiss usually managed to brush it off, but each time she did, her words felt less and less convincing. Any day now, she was going to crack.

 

* * *

  
  
“So I’ve noticed you request me a lot,” Yang said one day, a smirk on her lips.

  
Internally, Weiss was panicking. Externally though, she hardly blinked. “You’re the only person who gets here in a timely manner,” she said coolly. They’d been through this tens of times by now, but she was reaching her limit. It was hard to convince someone of a lie when it was becoming glaringly obvious that it was false.

  
“Riiiiiiight,” Yang said with a roll of her eyes.

  
Weiss huffed. She didn’t like the rather sarcastic tone the blonde had used. “It’s true. I’d much rather eat my food hot.”

  
“Mmhmm~!” Yang hummed, her crooked smile only growing. “That’s why you’ve started ordering more often, right?”

  
“And how would you know my ordering habits from before you began working there?”

  
Yang laughed. “Every time we put someone’s number in, it pulls up their address and the number of times they’ve ordered within a month. Yours has jumped up quite a bit since I started delivering to you. Ren and Nora mentioned it too.”

  
Weiss nearly cursed. Leave it to Ren and his rather loud wife to throw her under the bus. She had to salvage this, lest she reveal her attraction and inevitably get her heart broken.

  
“I’ve simply gotten busier at work and have had less time to cook,” she huffed, crossing her arms rather petulantly.

  
“And you keep requesting me just because I’m fast?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Uh huh. I understand. This is strictly professional, huh?” Yang said in a way that definitely didn’t sound like she believed Weiss’s rather flimsy lie. She couldn’t convince herself of it, so what hope did she have for the surprisingly shrewd blonde to believe it?

  
Absolutely none.

  
_Screw it._

  
“Fine. I admit that I’ve been requesting you because I find you attractive. Are you satisfied now?” Weiss said, pointedly ignoring the weight she felt lift off her shoulders.

  
“Yup! So how about we go on a date? Does Saturday work for you?” Yang said without missing a beat, her amethyst eyes shining with excitement.

  
Weiss blinked. That was definitely not the response she was expecting. To her credit, she was quick to recover. “You want to go on a date with me? Why?”

  
“Why not? You’re smart, driven, your humor’s dry but really funny, and you’re also one of the more beautiful women I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Yang’s crooked grin grew. “I’ve wanted to ask you out since the first time I saw you, but I wasn’t sure if you were into me or not. Seeing your order history convinced me that I probably had a chance.”

  
Weiss was having a hard time understanding that a near goddess wanted to go on a date with her. Still, this was a chance that didn’t come every day. She bit the bullet and it paid off. It was time to let go and cash in on the spoils.

  
“You said Saturday right?”

 

Yang nodded.

  
“Be here at 8:00 sharp with a movie and some good take-out.”

  
“You got it,” Yang said with a grin. She left with a whistle and a spring in her step.

  
Weiss’s demand for punctuality had been something of a frustration all of her life, but this time, it finally seemed to benefit her. She’d managed to land a date in her quest for timely take-out; how many people could say that?

  
Saturday couldn’t come early enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Hopefully I actually used the prompt well… I kinda started going off in a different direction and had to revise it. Thanks for the request, Texan! And thank you again for gifting me with that hilariously adorable fic!


End file.
